


The unexpected turn of events

by SarahAimee



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAimee/pseuds/SarahAimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, so Ron takes it as a best friend's duty to go in the same house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unexpected turn of events

Harry was trembling slightly as he slowly walked up towards McGonagall and the sorting hat. He could feel the eyes of the entire school upon him as the hat dropped over his eyes.

* _interesting, very interesting. A lot of courage, I see, and a determination to prove yourself_ *

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry chanted under his breath.

* _Not Slytherin, you say? You could do great in Slytherin, I can see it all ... in your head*_

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry continued to chant under his breath.

* _Trying to trick the hat, I see. How very cunning of you. Better be ... SLYTHERIN!_ *

As the Sorting Hat shouted out the last word, complete and utter silence fell over the Great Hall. Shock was clearly registering on the teachers faces, none more so than a greasy haired man sitting towards the end of the table. Nearly a minute passed before a small, blond haired boy on the far end table started clapping, and Harry slowly made his way over there to scattered applause. Looking back to the first years still waiting to be sorted, Professor McGonagall shakily called out the next name on her list. By the time she finally got to 'Weasley, Ronald', she had gathered herself back together, smiling at the look of grim determination on the read head's face as he marched up to the hat.

Barely thirty seconds had passed by when the hat let out a resigned " _SLYTHERIN"_ , and Ron jumped off the stool with a grin on his face before rushing over to sit next to Harry at the Slytherin table. He was already seated at the table before anyone had even registered what had just occurred, chatting to an obviously relieved Harry about what he hoped was for dinner.

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a brief glance, and she was certain that there would be a staff meeting after the feast to discuss this disturbing turn of events.


End file.
